1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog or a digital image forming apparatus in which the optical system moves relatively to a document placed on the document table, the image of the document is scanned by the optical system and transferred to a sheet of image transferring paper, and more particular relates to an analog or a digital image forming apparatus furnished with a feature by which additional images (marks) other than the document image can be transferred to the sheet of image transferring paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image forming apparatus having the above features, disclosed by, for instance, the Japanese Pat. Laid-Open gazette No. 53-143232 has been already known.
Namely, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in the above gazette, an accommodation slot is provided at a belt arranged on the document table, and a card on which a mark is described is inserted into the accommodation slot. And the accommodation slot is transferred to the position exposable by the optical system by moving the belt, thereby causing other marks than the document image can be transferred to a sheet of image transferring paper.
Heretofore, in a conventional image forming apparatus so composed as shown in the above, a card on which the corresponding mark is described must be re-inserted in the accommodation slot whenever changing the mark to be transferred to the sheet of image transferring paper. So, the conventional image forming apparatus inherently has such a problem that the operation takes much time.